


Snoring

by evenstarz



Series: Sun & Moon [12]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Caspian snores, Fluff, M/M, Sleepovers, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenstarz/pseuds/evenstarz
Summary: how does peter manage?
Relationships: Caspian/Peter Pevensie
Series: Sun & Moon [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1379620
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Snoring

By now, Edmund has his pillow clasped around both ears.

He can't stop asking himself, how does Peter manage? It's absolutely ridiculous. Caspian has been snoring incredibly loudly for the past hour (at least), and out of everyone else in the room, Peter is the only one who can sleep. 

"Ed!" He hears Susan hiss, who is also unfathomably upset at the prospect of not sleeping. 

"What?" He groans in a sleepy reply. 

"Can you wake Peter up, or something?" She whines.

"Pete," Edmund mumbles as he reaches over to shake his shoulder.

"Hm? What's happening?" Peter mumbles, curling up into Caspian's form once he's been pulled from his slumber.

"Can you shut him up? None of us can sleep," Edmund tells him.

Peter nods and then proceeds to rub his fingertips against Caspian's chest, and nearly immediately, the snoring ceases. They can finally sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> there's no explanation as to why this is happening but lets pretend this is canon


End file.
